Power within
by penlove
Summary: everything seemed fine after the chapter black case and everything seemedto calm... until Koenma finds a dangerouse power that had been consealed for 14 years... now it has reappeared... but when it turns up inside a young half human half demon girl with


* * *

Nightdog: OKAY! So I'm new at this so if you have a problem and your dick can touch your ass, go fuck yourself… if your dick can't touch your ass or you don't have one then just get lost…. And if you don't have a problem but your dick can touch your ass… okay killed the joke just there… so on with the story.

Yusuke just heard from Botan. Koenma wanted to speak with him.

Yusuke: probably has another crap assignment for me… what is it this time? Demons on a rampage? A city near destruction? Or something else equally retarded? Shakes head why do I even put up with this?

Boton: Appears out of no where Hop on we'll get there quicker! Hovers on oar

Yusuke: Sits on oar

Botan: Hold in your lunch yusuke. Zooms off into air

Later on, once in spirit world

Yusuke: Climbs off oar okay… I think I'm okay… Looks ill

Botan: Koenma's in his office. motions to leave with hand

Yusuke: sarcastic Riiiiight. I never would have known. Walks in to Koenma's office. To see Hiei, kurama and kuwabara already there

Koenma: Glad you could make it yusuke. Motions with hand for him to sit down

Yusuke: sits down

Koenma: this is very important… for all of you. Looks at all of them Spirit world radar (made that up) has indicated a dangerously unstable spirit energy amount in the human world…

Kuwabara: Unstable?

Koenma: yes… very… it contains enough spirit energy to destroy all three worlds… leaving nothing but void left. grim face

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama: shocked

Hiei: apathetic

Koenma: The power rests within a being in the human world… but we are unable to pinpoint which one. Looks away

Yusuke: shocked yells what do you mean you don't which one? Its your job to know isn't it?

Koenma: Not while the source is among the humans… before it was of no threat, for it had no flesh to let the powers out… but then it simply vanished… only now it has revealed itself and the power is growing. Shudders

Kuwabara: Whoa, whoa… back up there… its gone one minute and back the next?

Kurama: No… I heard of this some time ago… the power if concentrated could destroy any and all things in existence… but somehow it vanished… no one has heard anything of it. Why now Koenma?

Koenma: That is what terrifies me most… it has a shape now… it is in someone… but now it has no soul of its own… it is only a power… rests head in hands

Yusuke: twitch

Koenma: flips through papers we have however been able to pinpoint its basic location… it is in America… North America. In either Canada or the United states. places papers down

Yusuke: sarcastic Great, just great… we get to go to America…

Koenma: Botan will supply tools that will allow you to understand and speak English.

Kurama: Its will make us automatically bilingual? Is that wise?

Koenma: It is a long but painless process… you will be unconscious during this time while Botan injects the syringes to allow your brains to take in the information.

Hiei: Unconscious? You expect me to allow this?

Koenma: your still on probation… I said I'd take off some time didn't I?

Hiei: that's what Botan said and then you bagged me for keeping that stupid tape!

Koenma: That was your fault. So long as you don't do anything to screw yourself after this one the time will be taken off.

Hiei: glares

Koenma: Ayame is searching for it now… if she can pinpoint the location exactly you won't have to spend forever looking around America. Botan is waiting for you outside the doors. Follow her.

All four: stands up and walks out

Botan: Hi guys… follow me. Walks down hallway

Guys: follow Botan

Soon the four were brought to a large room… several pod like chambers were around… there wasn't a single easy stomach looking at the suggested devises to be used.

Botan: Alright… everyone get in a pod… simply lay down. I'll gas you to reduce the pain.

Kuwabara: worried Gas? Why gas?

Botan: Its was either that or a needle.

Kuwabara: gets in pod

Everyone entered the pods… the glass lids closed over top of them… Botan smiled and with the flick of a switch each chamber was filled with a sleeping gas… each boy plunged into deep sleep… needles entered their temples and filled the brain with information of the English language. The equal amount of 4 years of hard English study was all in their minds within the hour.

Yusuke: steps out of chamber my head is ringing!

Kuwabara: clutches head Mine is too… only its more of a buzzing thing.

Kurama and Hiei: Unaffected

Keiko walks in

Yusuke: Keiko… what are you doing here?

Keiko: Didn't Botan tell you? Koenma wanted me, Shizuru, Botan and Yukina to come with you guys… I'm almost fluent in English and while we're there the undercover excuse is we're transfer students.

Yusuke: He left that part out… Why are you coming? scratches head

Botan: because I wanted to go, so he thought it would be good for all of us to go… Yukina, Shizuru and I can sense the power like the rest of you and Keiko can help with any information we may need.

Keiko:)

Kuwabara: Dreamlike state Yukina…

Yusuke: slaps kuwabara upside the head

Kuwabara: snaps out of it

Botan: Either way pack up because if Koenma can pinpoint the location we're going soon.

Others: Right.

Okay so that was chapter one… I'm putting in two new characters (Duh) and I'll put their view points in the next two chapters… but its all in order of the timeline so if there is one view point then its happening after the last unless otherwise stated.


End file.
